Moment in Time
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: Sequel to Undercover. Jake gets shot, Sara goes into Labor. reposted, had problems the first time
1. Chapter 1

Sara sat on the couch, absently flipping channels with the remote 

Okay, this is a possible sequel to "Undercover" If its well received, then I will continue. If not, then I won't. I will let you decide. I have started writing a few times but nothing ever came of it. Anyway, I will quit rambling and let you read and decide.

Sara sat on the couch, absently flipping channels with the remote. Her hand rested on her swollen stomach. She stopped on a show and felt a thump. Slowly she began rubbing her stomach.

"Don't like that one little one." She whispered

"Maybe she's trying to tell you something."

Sara looked up to see Danny standing next to the couch.

"Been a while." She said, "What's wrong?"

He started to open his mouth when there was a knock at the door. Sara carefully pushed herself up off the couch. She moved towards the door. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Danny was gone. She opened the door, leaving the chain on. A man in a dark suit and a black overcoat stood outside.

"Can I help you."

"Mrs. McCarty?"

"Yes."

"I'm special agent Robert Whitman. I work with your husband Jake."

"Is something wrong?"

"Please open the door. I need to speak with you."

"Can I see your badge."

The man reached into his pocket. He pulled out a wallet and flipped it open. Carefully he slipped it towards her. Sara studied the badge. It looked like the one that Jake carried. Then again, there were so many ways the counterfeit these things. With her history, she had a hard time knowing who to trust.

"You can trust him Pez." Danny whispered

Sara closed the door and undid the lock. Slowly she opened the door again. The man stepped inside. Sara handed him back his badge.

"How can I help you agent Whitman."

"Please call me Robert." He said, "I need to tell you something but I do not want you to get excited."

"What? Did something happen to Jake. Is he all right."

"Please calm down Mrs. McCarty." He said. "Agent McCarty…your husband and I were in court testifying today."

"Just tell me if Jake is all right."

"We were leaving the courthouse this afternoon. Someone took a shot at our witness and Jake got between them."

"Oh my god. Is he…is he…"

"Jake is in the hospital Sara." He said, "I'm here to take you to him."

Sara grabbed a coat off the hook. She stepped into a pair of shoes and grabbed her keys from the table. Robert led her out of the apartment. They climbed into his car and drove to the hospital. He pulled up in from of the hospital. Another man in a black coat was outside. He walked over to the car, opening the door. As he held out his hand, Sara turned to Robert.

"Sara McCarty meet Chris Jensen. He's Jake's partner."

Sara turned back to the man. After a moment, she accepted his hand. He carefully pulled her out of the car.

"Mrs. McCarty…I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." He said, "Let me take you to see Jake."

They walked into the hospital. He led her to the desk, nodding to the nurse. She stood immediately.

"Mrs. McCarty?"

"Yes."

"I'll take you to see your husband."

She walked around the desk and slipped an arm around Sara's shoulder. Pressing a button on the wall, the door opened. They walked into the emergency room and the door slid shut. Sara felt her stomach turn at the smell. Placing her hand on her stomach, she prated that Jake was okay.

"How far along are you?" the nurse asked

"What?"

"The baby. How long until you are due?"

"I…I'm about eight and a half months."

"Do you know what it is?"

"A girl, Elizabeth."

"That's a pretty name."

Sara knew the nurse was trying to make conversation but all she wanted to do was see Jake. They stopped outside a door. Sara looked up to see Trauma Room 2.

"Is…is it serious. Is Jake all right."

"I'll send the doctor in to speak with you." The nurse said, opening the door

Sara stepped inside to see Jake lying on the bed. She could see a white bandage stained with red on his shoulder. A tube was down his throat and she heard a hissing sound. Another machine was attached to his chest, monitoring his heart rate. Sara felt her knees begin to tremble.

The nurse helped her to a chair next to the bed. Sara looked at Jake, almost afraid to speak. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at the nurse. 

"Is…all…this…necessary?"

"I think it will be better if you speak with the doctor." She said, "I'll go get him for you."

"Thank you."

The nurse walked out, leaving Sara alone with Jake. Reaching over, she took his hand. Raising it to her lips, she pressed a gentle kiss against his hand.

"Please Jake, you have to be all right." She whispered

The door opened slowly. Sara looked up to see a doctor enter the room.

"Mrs. McCarty?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Wilson. I took care of you your husband when he arrived."

"Is he going to be all right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's part 2. Anything in italics is something that Sara is remembering. Enjoy and review.

"Is Jake going to be all right?" 

"The bullet passed clean through his shoulder. It did not appear to do any damage."

"Then why is he unconscious."

"There were also indications sever head trauma. The EMT on the scene noticed blood on the steps near his head."

"Is he…Was there any…"

"The x-rays did not show any damage. We will need to wait until he wakes up before we can be sure."

"When will that be?"

"It could be in an hour, it could be 24 hours, it could be next week or in a month." The doctor said, "But the sooner he wakes up the better his chances are of a full recovery."

Sara felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She turned back to Jake, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Is there anything I can do."

"Talk to him. Let him know you are here."

His pager went off a moment later. Looking down, he said

"I have to get back to the emergency room. An orderly will be along in a few minutes to move your husband to a regular room. You can wait with him until then.

"Thank you Dr. Wilson."

The doctor walked out, leaving Sara with Jake. She squeezed his hand gently, leaning her head against the bed.

"Sara?"

She looked up to see Danny standing beside her. 

"Its starting again. First my dad, then you and now Jake. Danny I can't lose him too."

"You're not going to lose him Sara."

"Can you tell me that for a fact."

When Danny didn't' answer, she turned back to Jake. 

"Sara everything has a way of working out."

She turned to say something to him but he was gone. The door opened again and two men entered.

"Mrs. McCarty?"

"Yes?"

"We're here to move your husband to his room. There's a couple men that would like to speak with you in the waiting room."

"Thank you."

She stood slowly and stepped outside. Walking down the hall she followed the directions to the waiting room. Agents Whitman and Jensen stood up as she entered the room. 

"How is he?" Agent Whitman asked

"They stopped the bleeding and took care of his shoulder. They are worried because he's unconscious. The doctor doesn't think that there is any damage but they need to wait until he regains conciseness until they can be certain."

"Can we get you anything Mrs. McCarty?" Agent Jensen asked

"I'm fine and please call me Sara."

"Would you like one of us to stay around and take you back to your apartment."

"Thanks but it won't be necessary."

A couple minutes later, a nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Mrs. McCarty?" she called, looking around

Sara turned at the sound of her name.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to take you your husband's room if you are ready."

"Thank you." She turned back to the men, "Give me a number and I will call when I get in touch with someone to keep you posted."

Agent Whitman reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed her a card with numbers for his home and office.

"Call me anytime Sara."

"Thank you."

She turned back and walked over to the nurse.

"I'm ready."

The nurse nodded, walking out of the room. As they headed for the elevator, she said

"You husband in on the 5th floor. His room number is 505."

"Has there been any change?"

"No, I'm afraid not." She said as she pushed the call button for the elevator.

The doors opened and they stepped on. The nurse pushed the button for the 5th floor. As they elevator creeped slowly up, she turned to Sara.

"I'm Maggie. I work on the 5th floor so I will be seeing you most evening."

"Sara."

Maggie's eyes dropped to Sara's swollen stomach

"About eight and a half months, it's a girl and her name will be Elizabeth."

"That's a lovely name."

"It's a family name."

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. They stepped off the elevator and headed towards the ward. Maggie led Sara down a hallway, stopping at the third door on the left. She pushed opened the door and stepped inside. Sara saw Jake lying on a bed, still surrounded by machines.

She walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair. Taking Jake's hand in hers, she brought it to her lips.

"Is there anything I can get you Sara?"

"Do you…do you think he can hear me? The doctor said I should talk to him."

"Anything is possible."

"What do I talk to him about?"

"Your life together, the baby, I don't really think it matters." Maggie said, "Just let him hear your voice."

Looking down, she checked her watch.

"I have to make my rounds. If you need anything just push that button." She said, pointing to a button within Sara's reach. "A nurse will be in right away."

"Thank you."

Maggie walked out, leaving Sara alone. She looked at Jake, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. The hiss of the respirator and the beeping of the machine were too much for her. She squeezed Jake's hand again.

"Jake McCarty, you better wake up." She said, tears welling up in her eyes, "If not for me, then for Elizabeth."

There was no movement.

"Please Jake, I can't do this alone."

The doctor's words echoed in her mind.

Talk to him.

Holding Jake's hand in hers, she whispered

"Jake remember the day we got married."

**__**

4 months earlier.

Sara and Jake were having breakfast in their new apartment. Jake set down his fork and looked at her. 

"I think we should get married."

"I already said yes."

"No we should get married today."

"Today? Are you serious."

Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Slowly he pushed it towards her. She opened it slowly to see two gold bands. Looking up, she met his eyes. He reached across the table, taking her hand in his.

"I know we talked about waiting until after the baby but I don't want to anymore." He said, "I want to marry you today Sara."

"How can we? I mean who will marry us."

"I have a friend, a judge, that will perform the ceremony in his office. We can still have the other wedding after the baby but…"

Sara leaned forward, pressing a finger against his lips.

"Yes Jake. I will marry you today."

"Great. You get ready. I need to call Judge Roberts."

"Okay."

Sara stood up and headed towards their bedroom. As Jake heard the door closed he stood up and walked over to the counter. Picking up the phone, he dialed a number.

"Vicky, its Jake." He whispered, "She agreed. "Around 11. Under the mat. Let everyone know and we should be back around one. See ya then."

Jake hung up the phone and walked towards the bedroom. He opened the door to see Sara wearing a white button down shirt that belonged to him and a white skirt. Crossing the room, he wrapped his around her waist.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Now you need to get ready."

"Okay."

He unwrapped his arms and walked over to the closet. After a few minutes of searching, he pulled out a pair of black pants and a white dress shirt. He turned, looking at the rack on the door and pulled a red necktie off the rack. Sara walked out, leaving Jake to get ready. She pulled on her jacket and stepped into a pair of shoes. Jake joined her a moment later. He pulled on his jacket and said

"You ready."

"You have the ring?"

He patted his pocket, feeling to make sure the box was there.

"Yep. Let's go."

He opened the door and she walked out. They walked into the garage and over to his car. Sara cast a look at her motorcycle that was covered with a tarp.

Maybe someday. 

They climbed in the car and Jake back out of the parking space. He drove out of the garage and towards city hall. They parked in the lot at City Hall and climbed out of the car. Jake wrapped an arm around her, leading her towards the door.

The stepped on the elevator and he pushed the button for the 3rd floor. The elevator creeped up slowly The elevator stopped on the floor and he started to step off when she said

"What about the license?"

"Taken care of. Judge Roberts already has it."

"You were sure I was going to agree to this."

"No but I would have kept asking until you said yes."

Sara swatted him on the arm. He stopped outside and office and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Let me make sure now is a good time."

Okay."

Jake opened the door and stepped inside. Sara leaned against the wall, rubbing her stomach slowly.

"Your father is insane Elizabeth." She whispered, "But that's why I love him so much."

The door opened.

"Okay Sara. You can come in."

Sara stepped inside the office. Judge Roberts stood slowly walking around to the other side of the desk.

"Good afternoon Sara." He said, holding out his hand

Sara shook his hand.

"Thank you for doing this Judge Roberts."

"Its my pleasure." He said, "All I need are you signatures on the license and we can get started."

Sara and Jake both signed the marriage license. They stood up, joining hands.

"Marriage is a sacred vow, one that is no to be entered into lightly. Sara, do you take Jake as your husband. Do you promise to love, honor and respect him until death do you part."

"Yes, I do."

" Jake, do you take Sara as your wife. Do you promise to love, honor and respect her until death do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings please?" the judge said

Jake released Sara's hands and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the box with the rings and opened it.

"Jake, take your ring, place it on Sara's finger and repeat after me.

"I Jake take you Sara as my wife."

"I Jake take you Sara as my wife." He repeated, sliding the ring on her finger

"Sara, take your ring, place it on Jake's finger and repeat after me."

"I Sara take you Jake as my husband."

"I Sara take you Jake as my husband." She repeated, sliding the ring on his finger

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jake leaned forward, brushing a kiss across her lips. Slowly he pulled back and whispered

"I love you Mrs. McCarty."

"I will never forget our wedding day Jake." She whispered, staring at him, "It was the happiest day of my life."

She looked over at the machine, watching the little line that monitored his heartbeat. 

"What about the baby shower. That was something I never expected."

__

Jake and Sara walked up to the apartment. He opened the door and scooped her up in his arms. Sara wrapped an arm around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying my bride over the threshold." 

"Thought that was only on the honeymoon." She said

"Everyday with you will be a honeymoon." He said, letting her down slowly. His arms stayed wrapped around her waist and he pulled her towards him.

"Why don't you go into the living room. I'll get us something to drink."

"All right."

Sara walked towards the dark room.

"Jake, did you close the blinds before we left?"

"I don't think so."

Sara was about the reach for the switch when the room flooded with light. 

"SURPRISE!" a dozen voices shouted

Sara looked around the room. It was decorated with pink, blue and yellow streamers and balloons. There were pictures of baby bottles, rattles, blocks and storks all over the place. Vicky stepped forward.

"Are you surprised?"

"Definitely. How did you do all of this?"

"You husband is a great accomplice."

Sara turned to see Jake standing in the door way. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Jake." She whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, "And now I am going to take off and leave you guys to do your thing. Have fun." 

He leaned in to kiss Sara. Pulling back, he shouted

"Bye everyone! Have a great time!"

Byes chorused from the room as Jake walked out of the room.

Sara shook her head.

"I still can't believe you helped plan my baby shower. You are truly amazing."

Tears started to well up in her eyes. She gripped his hand in hers.

"You have to wake up." She whispered, "I can't do this alone."

"Sara?"

Looking up she said Danny beside her.

"Go away Danny. I can't…now right now."

"But Sara…"

Dropping Jake's hand, she stood quickly.

"Leave Me Alone!" she shouted

A wave of pain shot through her body, causing her to double over. She felt back in the chair, holding her stomach.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"I…I…" she reached over, pressing the button.

Maggie ran into the room to see Sara holding her stomach.

"What's wrong Sara." She asked, dropping down next to her

"I…I think." She said, breathing hard, "I'm…in…labor."


	3. Chapter 3

This time, the italicized parts are when Danny is talking to Sara in the delivery room. 

Maggie let go of Sara's hand and rushed to the door.

"I need a wheel chair now." She shouted "And someone call maternity."

She ran back to Sara, taking her hand.

"Sara, I need you to breathe. Tell me when it stops."

About a minute later, Sara said

"It stopped."

Maggie looked at her watch, noting the time.

"Now I need you to let me know when it starts again."

"Okay."

About 5 minutes later, Sara said

"Here comes another one."

Maggie held her hand, talking her through the contraction. Finally Sara started to breathe normally. A nurse pushed the wheelchair into the room. They helped Sara to her feet and into the chair. 

"Her contractions are about 5 minutes apart." Maggie said, "Get her to maternity now."

As the nurse backed her out of the room, Sara said

"Maggie, stay with Jake."

*****

Jake's eyes opened slowly. He sat up, looking around the room. It was large and filled with lots of light. Carefully he got to his feet. His hand moved to his shoulder. To his surprise, there was no pain. 

"No, its not a miracle."

Jake spun around to see Sara's ex-partner Danny Wood standing behind him.

"How? Where?"

Danny stepped forward.

"There's no easy way to explain other than you are in between."

"Am I dead?"

"No. Your body is slowly recovering. Do you remember anything?"

Jake closed his eyes. He remembered walking out of the courthouse with his boss, then several loud bangs. Then everything went black."

"The courthouse…then the gun shots…then nothing."

His eyes opened quickly

"Sara….I have to get back to Sara. She must be going crazy right now."

When Danny didn't speak, Jake knew something was going on.

"What is it? Is Sara all right?"

"She's fine."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"She's…she's having the baby."

*****

The nurse helped Sara change and got her settled in a bed. The doctor came in as soon as she was settled. 

"Hello Sara, I am Doctor Grady."

"Where's Doctor Morris?"

"He's at a conference. I am filling in with his patients." He said, looking at her chart, "Will your husband here for the delivery?"

The nurse whispered something in the doctor's ear.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know about your husband."

"He's fine." Sara said, taking a deep breath. She gripped the bed sheets and started breathing quickly. 

The nurse moved to Sara's side, taking her hand. When she started breathing normally, the doctor said

"Sara, I want to see how things are progressing."

Sara nodded, leaning her head back. The doctor examined Sara. As he lowered her gown, he turned to the nurse.

"I need you to have a birthing room prepared now."

The nurse rushed out of the room. Doctor Grady looked at Sara.

"Have you been experiencing any discomfort today? Leg Pains, backaches?"

"A little this morning and then this afternoon it started getting a little worse." Sara admitted, "Is something wrong? Is my baby all right?"

"Everything is fine Sara. You are almost ready to deliver." Dr. Grady said, "We are going to move you into a birthing room in a few minutes. I would have liked to give you something for the pain but you have progressed further than I had anticipated."

"So soon? I…The instructor said it could take hours for a baby to be born."

"Its different for all mothers."

The nurse came back in.

"We're ready doctor."

"Well Sara, are you ready?"

"I guess so."

*****

"She's having the baby…now?!?"

Danny nodded.

"I have to get back to her. I can't let her go through this alone."

"Its not that easy Jake." Danny said, "Your body isn't fully healed."

"But she's alone."

"She's in the hospital. She is in good hands."

"I have to be with her Danny."

"Just a little longer Jake."

"You don't understand" he said turning but found himself alone in the room. "I love her."

The lights in the room began to grow brighter. Jake put his hand in front of his eyes. Soon the light engulfed him.

*****

"When I say push Sara, I need you to push." Doctor Grady said, "And you need to keep pushing until I tell you to stop. Ready?"

Sara nodded.

"Okay…push."

The nurse helped Sara up, holding her hand. Sara pushed, while the doctor counted.

"That was good. Relax for a minute."

__

"Sara?"

Sara looked up to see Danny. The doctor looked up.

"Sara get ready to push again."

"Not now."

__

"Sara listen to me." 

"No, I don't want to!"

"Sara you have to push again."

__

"Its about Jake."

"Please leave me alone!"

"Sara you have to push." Doctor Grady said, "I can see the head."

The nurse helped Sara up and she pushed until the doctor told her to relax. Slowly the nurse lowered her.

"One more big push and it will all be over."

__

"Sara its Jake." 

"No, I can't." she said, shaking her head, "I don't want to know."

"One more big push Sara."

The nurse helped Sara up.

"Sara I need you to push and keep it up until I tell you to stop."

Sara pushed as hard as she could. 

"One more time Sara."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Come on. One more big push."

Sara pushed as hard as she could a second time. She heard a baby's cry and the nurse slowly lowered her down.

"It's a girl." The doctor said, holding the pink, wiggling baby in his arms.

"Can I hold her." Sara asked

"Let the nurse clean her up."

The nurse walked over with a pink blanket. She placed the baby in Sara's arms. The baby's blue eyes reminded her of Jake. Looking up, she saw Danny standing over her.

__

"She's so beautiful Sara."

Sara nodded, then her eyes closed slowly. There were several beeping sounds. The nurse lifted the baby out of Sara's arms. Danny watched as they covered Sara's face with an oxygen mask. A nurse disappeared through the door with the crying baby. 

"Her pressure is crashing!" someone shouted

*****

"Sara?" a voice whispered

Sara's eyes opened slowly. A pair of blue eyes stared into hers. Her eyes came slowly into focus and she could make out Jake's face. 

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered

She tried to reach out to touch him. He caught her hang in his and brought it to his lips. Pressing a kiss against her palm, he whispered

"You gave everyone a scare Pez."

"What happened?" she asked. 

"You…you almost died Sara. The doctor's aren't sure what happened." He said, "You're been asleep for 2 days."

A cry from the side of the bed caused her to turn her head.

"Someone else has been waiting for you." He said, standing slowly

He turned around and picked up a small wrapped bundle. Turning back to Sara, he placed it in her arms. Sara looked down at the little baby.

"Hello Elizabeth." 

Looking up, her eyes met Jake's.

"She's so beautiful." She whispered

"Almost as beautiful as her mother." Jake whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead., "I love you Sara."

Well I think that will bring this little story to an end. 


End file.
